


Too Confident Disaster

by Naferty



Series: IronPanther Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets, Comfort, Embarrassment, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Requited Love, Sex Bet, Slight pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said, “Yeah we made a sex bet and now it’s terrible because I thought I would be the one who’s better at it..” (with Tony saying that please!)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T’Challa, who was sitting alone across from Tony, spoke up with a glint in his eye. “You have faith in your skills.”</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. “I haven’t gotten a complaint not to be.”</p>
<p>“If I were to challenge it would you prove it true?”</p>
<p>Tony’s brain short circuited. Was he hearing things? Unbalanced, he said “Yes, I would.”</p>
<p>“Would you prove it with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Confident Disaster

In hindsight it sounded like a great idea when it was done. Tony was known as a playboy. Usually playboy was associated with a lot of sex and a lot of sex usually meant the person performing the act was good at it, which was why it resulting in a lot of sex.

Playboy was related to Tony’s name, meaning Tony was good at sex, also meaning Tony had a lot of sex (which he actually didn’t but he figured the actual times he did he was mind blowing at it), and a lot of sex meant Tony was better at it than others. In this case his teammates.

It was only natural that Tony would take up the bets that somehow got started. Who could last longer. Who could make their partner finish the quickest. Who gave the best oral.

Tony was pretty confident about his skills. Perhaps his refractory period could use some working on, seeing as aged had slowed him down, but he could still leave his partner a quivering and blissful mess.

Though he needed to get back on the ball, seeing as his sex life had been put on a pause.

The others didn’t need to know that.

“Bet you can do it, Stark? Have them blowing their load in less than a minute?” Clint said with a swing of his beer.

Less than a minute? That might’ve been pushing it, but if Tony was determined and motivated enough he could, probably. The challenge of a bet was enough motivation to give it a shot.

Tony gathered up his confidence. “Bet I can. I’ll have them screaming my name in fifty five seconds, tops.”

“Only fifty five?” Natasha smirked.

“Hey, I’m good, but I ain’t that cocky,” everyone groaned, “pun intended.”

“You’re the worst,” Rhodey threw one of the many couch pillows at him.

“Only for you, Honey-bear. So, any takers?”

None of them took him up on it. “Nah,” Clint shook his head, “I ain’t going to willingly throw my money away.”

“Not interesting enough,” Natasha shrugged.

“My days of betting on your sex life ended after college. Never again,” Rhodey brought the glass he nursed to his lips, taking a large gulp of the amber liquid as if it would help forget memories from their younger years.

“Do we even want to know?” Sam asked.

“No, you don’t.”

“So no one wants to take me up on it?” Tony grinned. “Probably for the best.”

T’Challa, who was sitting alone across from Tony, spoke up with a glint in his eye. “You have faith in your skills.”

The sharp look the prince of Wakanda was giving him mixed with a challenging smirk made Tony swallow and sit up straight. It was no secret that the two of them were dancing around each other. There was an attraction there, bordering on the edge of an honest to God crush for Tony. He honestly had no idea when it started but somehow Tony had gotten the hots for the guy, both for the physical attraction and emotional appeal.

In Tony’s opinion the guy was perfect. Selfless, understanding, well-mannered, good-looking, had an accent, what was there not to lov - _like_? What to like? Only like.

Tony liked the Wakandan royal and he was pretty sure (maybe also a bit doubtful, just a bit) that the royal liked him back, but because, you know, royalty and being future king and all, and also being Tony Stark, nothing would come out of it. Nothing could. T’Challa was expected to hook up with someone of high and honorable status, and let’s be honest, Tony wasn’t on the top of that list, he wasn’t even sure he was on the list.

No, T’Challa probably found him physically attractive, but anything further than that was a huge no-no. Hence, why they were dancing around.

Tony would eventually nurse his crush away and T’Challa would eventually get over his infatuation, but in the meantime Tony resisted doing anything that could potentially ruin their sort-of friendship they had built over time.  

That being said, let it be known that it wasn’t entirely Tony’s fault. T’Challa played his cards, too.

Tony shrugged. “I haven’t gotten a complaint not to be.”

“If I were to challenge it would you prove it true?”

Tony’s brain short circuited. Was he hearing things? Unbalanced, he said “Yes, I would.”

“Would you prove it with me?”

Oh, God. He must have passed out drunk or something. There was no way Tony was hearing T’Challa make a sex bet and offer himself as the subject. Tony opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

Clint casually took another swing of his beer. Seemingly unconcerned with the conversation going on. “Think you broke him.”

“Nah, he just needs a moment to reboot,” Rhodey offered. “Give him a second.”

A second later. “Y-yes?” was all Tony could say because, what the hell was going on?

“Perhaps a more interesting take,” T’Challa shifted on his seat, the smirk still in place. “Who could last the longest? You or myself?”

“My money’s on Stark,” Clint took another drink. “Who wants to take me up on this?”

“Mines on T’Challa,” Sam said.

“Tony.”

“The prince for me.”

“The Mighty Beast for I!”

“Stark, definitely.”

“Does anyone find it odd we’re betting on our teammates’ sex life?”

“We’ve bet on worse.”

And while they were betting Tony was still trying to process what had happened. T’Challa had just challenged Tony on who could outlast the other during sex, and not just that but he offered himself to do so. This wasn’t just dragging someone and counting down the minutes, this was both of them together having sex. Why could T’Challa do that? He was a prince. There had to be a law somewhere against doing something like this for the sake of a bet.

Tony shouldn’t take the bet. This was among the list of stuff not to do if he wanted to keep T’Challa’s friendship, but for all his efforts it seemed the prince didn’t have the same reservations, or worries. Maybe there was no actual friendship between them and it was all in Tony’s head. Maybe Tony was nothing more than an interest that T’Challa wanted to get out of his system.

No, that couldn’t be. T’Challa wasn’t that much of an ass to do so.

What did T’Challa consider him, then?

“Shall I take your challenge as refusal?” T’Challa’s smirk disappeared.

“No - I mean, no on the no. Yes, I’ll take your bet,” Tony managed. This was probably one of the stupidest things he was ever going to do, but if T’Challa considered him as someone he could easily share a bed with for the sake of a bet then Tony was probably not that important and he should take what he could. No matter how hurtful the idea was. “I bet I’ll outlast you.”

He had a chance to. Being a prince, T’Challa probably grew up in a secured environment and didn’t touch the subject of intimacy until he was sixteen or older, and once he did he was probably taught to have a restraint over his urges and control his desires. It wouldn’t do to have rumors of the prince bedding every willing body around. He probably didn’t have that much experience.

The smirk was back. “We shall see then.”

For the rest of the night Tony sat with anticipation to what was to come. When the team started calling it a night he waited anxiously for T’Challa to give the signal and head to a private room, but it never came. T’Challa had gotten up, wished everyone a good night and walked out, leaving Tony looking at his back in confusion.

Did they not have a bet?

Maybe T’Challa decided he didn’t want to go through the bet with Tony after all. Tony couldn’t blame him.

Ignoring the disappointment in his chest he got up and headed for his room. At least this way he could still hope for the friendship to be true.

What he hadn’t counted on was the fact that T’Challa hadn’t planned for the night to happen right then and there. For one reason or another the prince had waited for the opportune moment and so Tony wasn’t prepared for when T’Challa appeared while he was making his way to his workshop and attacked his lips. Tony refused to admit he squeaked when the prince pushed him against the wall but he did return the kissing favor.

“Is now an acceptable time?” T’Challa asked when he pulled back.

Tony was already fully hard and from what he felt poking his thigh he knew T’Challa was as well. “Now’s perfect. Is the perfect time.”

“Show me the truth, then.”

Tony groaned when T’Challa easily lifted him up. “Couch, there’s a couch in the workshop.”

The prince carried him with no effort, and while Tony grumbled about the fact that he weighed almost nothing to T’Challa, he couldn’t deny how special he felt when instead of throwing him on the couch T’Challa gently placed him down with absolute care.

Then he began undressing him of his shirt and Tony returned the favor, yanking what he could with no grace. Anything to reveal the toned and beautiful skin faster. Their chests was bare by the time Tony remembered how he was supposed to make T’Challa see stars and finish first. He leaned forward and began sucking on the skin around T’Challa’s throat and shoulders, leaving what marks he could as he made his way down, but then T’Challa pushed himself back and put distance between them.

Tony was about to ask what was wrong or what he had done when, fast as a cat, T’Challa had grabbed both his arms and held them above his head, pinning him down with his body. The prince quickly began leaving his own marks, sucking on the olive skin of Tony’s collarbone and heading down. Tony struggled against T’Challa, grunting when he refused to budge.

“This is cheating,” Tony whined. T’Challa wasn’t even giving him a chance.

“If I recall, no rules were established when this bet was created.”

Tony groaned when the prince hovered over his chest. “You damn, sneaky, cat.”

“For you, always,” and then T’Challa wrapped his lips over one of Tony’s nipples and sucked.

Tony arched from the sensation. The building feeling in his gut was scorching and only getting hotter as T’Challa moved against him. The prince moving his leg between Tony’s and rubbing against his crotch with his thigh was not helping. Tony was painfully hard from having T’Challa, the man he was crushing on, on him, and from going for so long without having sex with anyone, and he was losing control fast. If he didn’t retaliate soon he was going to lose, badly.

But then T’Challa changed from sucking to biting and when he slipped Tony’s wrist to one hand and used the other to pressed Tony’s crotch and bit down, against his will, Tony felt his body release. And he wasn’t the only one to notice.

T’Challa stopped all his movements and raised his head to look at Tony. Embarrassment and humiliation hit Tony and he refused to make eye contact. He turned his head, face burning red. He tried hiding in the couch’s cushions but his neck would only allow him to turn so far.

“Was that -?”

“No - yes - I, could you -” Tony looked to the floor. “My arms.”

T’Challa released his hold and out of reflex Tony moved a hand to try and cover the dark stain coloring his pants. His pants, he hadn’t even removed his pants yet and already he came.

The prince continued looking at him and Tony began fidgeting, moving his other hand to cover the spot. As the silence continued Tony’s face grew hotter. The flush had probably reached down his neck and chest but still T’Challa stared.

Tony sucked in a breath. “You won. Congratulations. Please leave.”

“Anthony.” Tony twitched when T’Challa placed a gentle hand on his cheek and turned his head to face him. “Are you upset?”

Tony looked at anywhere but T’Challa. “No.” It was an obvious lie. He was upset, embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to hide.

The prince’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you upset when this is part of the bet we created? Was it terrible?”

“Yeah we made a sex bet, and now it’s terrible because I thought I would be the one who’s better at it,” Tony closed his eyes. “Obviously I’m not. You won without even trying. Please leave now.”

He had expected for T’Challa to listen and stand up at any moment and leave, but instead T’Challa remained in place. “I find myself curious as to why that is. Open your eyes and look at me, please.”

Tony did what he was told, coming to the sight of T’Challa’s fond, dark-brown eyes.

“Why have I won without trying?”

The urge to look away was strong but Tony forced his gaze in place. He could lie and say he had gone months dry from partners. It was technically half true. T’Challa didn’t need to know about the crush part.

As if sensing his internal turmoil T’Challa said, pleaded, “Anthony, the truth.”

Tony gave in and turned his gaze towards the couch cushions. “I… I might have feelings… for you, and having you pressed up against me… yeah, and I know it’s an annoyance and I’ll eventually get over it. It doesn’t have to change anything between us.”

“If you would look down you will notice -”

Tony looked down, his eyes noticing what he hadn’t bothered to search before. T’Challa’s pant button and zipper were open from Tony’s doing and revealed a wet spot.

“- I also share the same feelings. The sight of you releasing after I have barely touched was too much.”

Tony’s eyes were wide as he took in T’Challa’s beautiful smile. “But you’re a prince.”

“And you are a Stark.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Nothing. I simply believed we were stating the obvious,” and then T’Challa was kissing him again, pushing an arm between Tony and the couch and holding him close.

Tony pulled back and dared to ask. “Did you use the bet to get me under you and admit this?”

“Of course not. I simply used the bet to allow me a chance to hold you. Hearing you returned my feelings is an added gift.”

“You sneaky cat.”

“Always for you.”


End file.
